The problem presented and used as an exemplary embodiment is that of efficient storage and retrieval of customer identification information and data in a telecommunication network. Specifically, it became obvious that it was necessary to move the call denial function from its platform to a smaller, less expensive platform. The platform that has been and is now in use has a very large memory and call processing capacities and supports multiple services and does not require the use of such efficiencies to conserve memory and processing power. The ongoing maintenance and development costs for accessing the current platform have become prohibitive to smaller services such as a telecommunication service provider's Pay Per Call service such as AT&T's MultiQuest® 900. The relatively small traffic volumes do not justify multi-million dollar development efforts or multi-million dollar platforms.
Moving the call denial function to a smaller, less expensive platform implies that the network elements are constrained in both memory and processing power and, therefore, data storage and retrieval need to be significantly more efficient. It has been estimated that a savings of approximately $5M to $18M can be realized by moving the call denial features into the network service processors as opposed to developing access to the current platform. However, the current service processors (smaller platforms) are constrained by both memory and call processing limitations.